The effects of process variations, operation temperature variability, aging, and other environmental variables contribute to performance characteristics deviance from the designed specifications of existing filters used in communication devices. Absolute values of on-chip RC time constants may vary by as much as one hundred percent due to these effects. To account for these variabilities, a number of methods have been proposed to allow on-chip calibration of filters. Current methods include both direct and secondary methods. Direct methods include measuring performance characteristics of actual filter components to calibrate the filter. Secondary methods include measuring performance characteristics of components on a separate on-chip test circuitry not attached to the filter. Commonly in secondary methods, test circuit component measurements are assumed to be consistent throughout the chip and used to tune all of the components on the chip, including the components of the filter. In actuality however, characteristic values can vary significantly on different areas of the same chip, thus potentially leading to an inaccurate filter component value approximation. Actual filter characteristics of the filter can also be measured with direct methods. Test signals generated on the chip are sent through the filter to be measured and analyzed. These measurements are then used to tune filter components. Although this method results in an accurate filter calibration, signal generation and analysis mechanisms can be complex and costly to implement. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a cost effective and simple, yet accurate way of calibrating filters.